Luna Eclipsed (Rewrite)
by Dede42
Summary: So, this is what really happened that Hasbro didn't want you to know about concerning the events in Luna Eclipsed.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare Night or Halloween?

A/N: Ok, let's try this again and make it even better! Ready, Doc?

Dr. Hooves: Absolutely and here's what I cam up with.

Dede42: (reads the script) Ooh, I like it! Let's get to work!

Dr. Hooves: Allons-y!

* * *

Luna Eclipsed: The What You'd Normally Expect In A Timon and Pumbaa/MLP Crossover From Dede42 and RolePlayer48 Edition)

(Chapter 1: Nightmare Night or Halloween?)

Narrator: It was a lovely day in the Hundred Acres Woods-

Dede42: (pops up in the frame) Um, check the script, it's jungle, not the Hundred Acres Woods.

Narrator: (checks the script) Oops, my mistake.

Dede42: Ok, from the top. (ducks out of sight)

Narrator: (clears his throat) It was a lovely day in the jungle of India-

Dr. Hooves: (pops into frame this time) Not India, my good man, Africa. (ducks out of sight again.)

Narrator: (Checks the script again) Oops. (Clears his throat again) It was a lovely day in the jungle of Africa…

* * *

In the jungle that Timon and Pumbaa called home, the meerkat and the warthog had just finished a good breakfast of their favorite insects and grubs while Discord, who they were looking after while a certain orange unicorn was busy in finding a way to drop hints and suggestions to a certain Princess of Equestria about how the Lord of Chaos' magic could be a force for good instead of evil without revealing that she herself was making the suggestions, had had a breakfast of all kinds of fruits, some of which he'd summoned with his chaos magic.

Now they were both lying on a large flat rock and they were enjoying the warm sunlight filtering down through the branches of the many trees and vines.

"Ah, this is the life, isn't it guys?" Timon asked, stretching and sighing with content.

Pumbaa nodded and burped. "It sure is."

"Yep," Discord agreed. "Although I wish we had something to do today. I'm bored."

Timon thought about this for a moment and realized that the chaos spirit was right. "Y'know Discord, you're right," he agreed, and this was a surprising development. "So am I. What about you, Pumbaa?"

"Well now that you mention it, me too," Pumbaa admitted. "Since working with Simba for so long up to the point where we'd quit working with him entirely, having nothing to do isn't as much fun as it used to be for some reason."

Discord tapped his chin with one claw, trying to think of something that they could do that would be fun. "Hmm. Well how about trying some of those virtual safaris that you've been telling me about lately?" he suggested.

Timon shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, as much as I wanna try them again myself, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Discord inquired, having been hoping to try one of them out.

Pumbaa shrugged. "Well I don't know if the glitches have been fixed yet."

"You mean to say that they still go horribly wrong for you both?" the spirt of chaos questioned.

"Unfortunately so," Timon answered, wincing at the memories of the last time he and Pumbaa had tried out the jeep virtual safari. "Unless of course you can try to fix it with your chaos magic."

Discord considered this and shook his head. "Well I would but that might make things worse."

"...Good point," Timon agreed, seeing how that could end badly for all of them, and came up with a different idea. "Hmm...I got it! Let's go bungee jumping off the tallest tree!"

Pumbaa and Discord both beamed at the idea. "Okay!"

* * *

Minutes later, the trio had gathered vines and Discord teleported them to the top of the tallest tree that was a personal favorite of the meerkat and the warthog. They tied the vines around their waist and to the branch that they were standing on. The spirt of chaos peered down and noted how far the ground was below them.

"Are you two sure this is safe?" he wondered, having never done something like this before, not even during his childhood in Equestria.

"Ah don't be such a worry wart, Discord," Timon assured him with a confident smile. "We do this all the time. Ready Pumbaa?" _'As long as no portals open to yank us to a different jungle entirely.'_

"Ready!" Pumbaa exclaimed and they both jumped with Discord following not far behind.

"Wahoo!"

"Geronimo!"

They both went up and down over and over again repeatedly until the vines snapped due to Pumbaa's weight and they both crashed into the ground with Pumbaa on top of Timon while Discord just teleported himself out his vine.

"Pumbaa...you're...crushing...me!" Timon gasped, trying to get free. "Get your rear end of me!"

Pumbaa quickly got off the meerkat. "Oh, sorry!"

"Well, I did say this probably wasn't safe," Discord remarked and snapped his fingers. He transformed into Sir Hiss, "but no, no, no. You wouldn't listen." He then transformed back into himself

Timon pried himself out of the ground. "You know what, pals?" he asked and they looked at him questioningly. "I got a much better idea! Come on!" And he headed back to where their beds were.

* * *

Reaching the sleeping area, Timon grabbed his infamous blue suitcase, opened it, and he began to dig through it frantically. Both Pumbaa and Discord ducked as all kinds of things came flying out during the search, and the spirit of chaos was wondering whether the suitcase was a different version of the TARDIS when the meerkat finally revealed the pendants that they'd been given after the whole incident back in Equestria.

"Here we go," Timon said cheerfully, handing his friends two of the pendants while putting his on around his neck. "So, you two. Care to take a trip to Sunny Bunny's house in Ponyville? It'll be less painful for the three of us."

"Oh yeah!" Pumbaa and Discord agreed eagerly.

The meerkat beamed. "Alrighty then!" They touched the pendants, concentrating hard until in a flash of light, they disappeared!

* * *

While the trio were on they're way to Sunrise Blossom's house, in the land of Equestria, the sun was starting to set, and in Ponyville, the ponies were getting ready for an annual once a year event known as the Nightmare Night Festival, which of course for some reason is the pony version of Halloween.

* * *

At the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was in her bedroom, making adjustments to her costume in the mirror while glancing at a photo of a tall female unicorn with light blue skin, red mane and tail with purple highlights, emerald green eyes, and a cutie mark that was a cross between a glass bottle and a diamond crown.

The unicorn in the photo was wearing a purple bandana around her head in a manner that didn't interfere with her horn, gold beads in her mane, a gold necklace with a sapphire pendent around her neck, gold hoop earrings, a white off-shoulder silk blouse, a red velvet skirt, a brown corset, a purple/pink scarf with gold coins tied around her waist, and gold bracelets. The unicorn was named Mythic Diadem, a historical unicorn who was famous for her potions and remedies, and was also the little sister of the wizard Star Swirl the Bearded.

' _Rarity did a great job when I asked her to make this costume for me,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, making a minor adjustment to the bandana before turning from the mirror. _'I wonder if any pony will be able to guess who I'm dressed as beside Twilight? Odds are most will think that I'm dressed as gypsy, which wouldn't be too far from the truth.'_ She was heading for the stairs to go downstairs when there was a flash of light and a crashing sound that had her pet cat, Rosemary, howling and hissing. "Rosemary!"

* * *

Sunrise Blossom raced down the stairs to the main floor and blinked when she saw sprawled on the floor and covered with several baskets of herbs a familiar meerkat, a familiar warthog, and the familiar form of Discord, and they all were looking _very_ sheepish, cringing when the angry cat hissed at them.

"Timon? Pumbaa? Discord? What're you three doing here?" she asked while shooing Rosemary away and magically cleaned up the mess so that the two animals to get up. "I thought you were going to be hanging out in the jungle until I can secretly convince Princess Celestia that your magic can be used for good."

"We were," Timon replied, dusting himself off a bit. "But we thought to come for a visit since bungee jumping didn't end too well."

"Yup," Pumbaa agreed cheerfully. "So, what's going on to have you all dressed up, Sunny?"

"Ooh, you're dressed like dear Mythic Diadem, aren't you?" Discord asked eagerly, moving around the orange unicorn and admiring the costume. "Perfect in _every_ detail! I bet that Rarity made this for you."

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "She did," she confirmed and explained what was going on to Timon and Pumbaa. "And it so just happens that tonight is a festival known as Nightmare Night. "And everypony gets to wear costumes, play games, and the fillies get to collect candy so that they can give and offering to keep Nightmare Moon from eating them."

Timon and Pumbaa exchanged confused looks. "Nightmare _who_?"

"Oh, that _silly_ tradition that was started after Princess Luna went dark side didn't she?" Discord guessed.

"It's _hardly_ a silly tradition, Discord," Sunrise Blossom retorted. "It's fun for the foals and fillies. Plus, you can dress up, play games, and eat candy."

"That sounds a lot like the human tradition of Halloween," Timon pointed out and when the orange unicorn looked at him questioningly, he explained. "Humans had this once a year event called Halloween, which has grownups and kids wearing costumes, collecting candy, and just having plain fun."

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "That's similar and sound like what we ponies do."

The meerkat nodded and got an idea. "Hmm, eating candy sounds fun," he said thoughtfully. "I think we should take part in it!"

"Um, Timon," said Pumbaa uncertainly. "Discord will be spotted and that would be bad given that he's suppose to be a stone statue right now."

Discord laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I have the _perfect_ solution." He snapped his fingers and was soon dressed like Tigger, with a mask covering his face. "Ta da!"

"Good choice, Discord," Sunrise Blossom complimented. "Now to get costumes for Timon and Pumbaa, and we can head out. Just try not to over do it, ok?"

"I promise."

"You're not going to have me dress in drag and do the hula are?" Timon asked, having done that more times then he had ever wanted to.

The orange unicorn laughed. "Don't worry, you won't have to dress in drag tonight. Come on." And she lead them upstairs to get the meerkat and the warthog ready.

* * *

A/N: And that should do it, so expect more fun tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare Fun Right?

A/N: Yeah I know that Twilight and Spike weren't in the rewritten first chapter, but I wanted to focus on Sunrise, Timon, Pumbaa, and Discord. So, they _will_ be in this chapter, that I can promise, but they aren't going to be primary characters like in the actual episode, more like secondary characters.

* * *

Luna Eclipsed: The What You'd Normally Expect In A Timon and Pumbaa/MLP Crossover From Dede42 and RolePlayer48 Edition)

(Chapter 2: Nightmare Fun Right?)

Meanwhile at the library, Spike was already in his dragon costume, and he was pacing in the main library, waiting for Twilight Sparkle.

"Ugh, come _on,_ Twilight," he complained, wondering why it always took female ponies so long to get ready. "We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night Festival." He blinked when the purple unicorn came down the stairs, wearing a wizard hat covered with gold stars and gold bells, a blue cloak covered with gold stars, gold moons, and gold bells, and a fake long grey beard. "Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village?" he asked when she reached him.

"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded!" Twilight Sparkle corrected the baby dragon, who gave her a blank look. "Father of the amniomorphic spell? Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" she asked, annoyed.

"Uh…" said Spike when there was a knowing. "That sounds important. He hurried to the door and opened it, yelping a little when he saw the three fillies wearing costumes and Granny Smith was with them.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright!" the fillies chanted happily. "Give us something sweet to bite!"

While the baby dragon was relieved, Twilight Sparkle joined him and smiled at the fillies. "Hi, everypony," she greeted them. "Great costumes. Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith."

"I should have been asleep five hours ago," Granny Smith complained a little, regretting that she'd agreed to look after the fillies instead of manning the Apple Maze.

While the purple unicorn magically put candy in the bags of the three fillies, Pipsqueak, who was dressed as a pirate, squeezed through them and toppled over a little. "Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service," he said, getting up and saluting. "It's my very first Nightmare Night," he added with clear excitement.

"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a smile since Pipsqueak and his family had moved to Ponyville last year.

Pipsqueak shook his head happily. "No, my very first Nightmare Night ever!" he declared since he was finally old enough.

Just then, Pinkie Pie ran up, dressed like a chicken and she even let out a chicken squawk. "Enough chitchat!" she announced. "Time is candy!"

"Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?" the purple unicorn asked skeptically.

"Too old for free candy?" the pink pony repeated and let out another chicken squawk. " _Never._ "

Deciding to humor her crazy friend, Twilight Sparkle gave her a piece of candy and then posed, the bells jingling. "Do you like it?" she asked, hoping that at least _one_ pony would recognize her costume.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie, swiping more candy from the bowl that Spike was holding like a chicken pecking at corn. "You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" and she zoomed off to get more candy.

"A clown?" the purple unicorn repeated, offended. "Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!" she shouted after her retreating friend.

"It's a great costume!" Spike agreed, putting away the bowl as they left the library. "Huh! Grandpa!" he added in a teasing manner.

Twilight Sparkle growled in annoyance that no pony was recognizing the wizard she was dressed as and followed after the baby dragon.

* * *

(A/N: I'm cutting out Twilight's lecture to keep the story moving.)

Twilight Sparkle finished her lecture about Star Swirl the Bearded to Spike when she realized that they were at the festival.

"Hey look, we're here already!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed and looked at him. "Should we get something to eat?" she asked and then sighed when Spike burped and saw that he was already carrying candy. She then saw her twin sister and greeted her. "Hey, Sunny, Happy Nightmare Night, nice Mythic Diadem costume," she complimented.

"Thanks, Twi, and Happy Nightmare Night," said Sunrise Blossom, smiling. "You did a great job on your Star Swirl the Bearded costume," she complimented.

"Thanks," said the purple unicorn, grateful that her sister recognized her costume at least, and she blinked when the meerkat and the warthog joined them, and they were both wearing costumes: Timon was wearing a Prince John outfit with a bag full of gold bits and Pumbaa was dressed as ballet dancer in a pink tutu. "Timon? Pumbaa? What are you... _GAAAAAH!_ "

(A/N: Yep. She just got pounced by a certain tiger from another Disney series who is wearing a skeleton costume for the festival. The same skeleton costume he wore in that Halloween Special ''Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You!'' Who is this strange creature who has just pounced on Twilight?)

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Hello! I'm Tigger!" said 'Tigger' with a big cheerful smile and Spike was staring with a startled expression at the stripped tiger that was dressed like a skeleton.

Twilight Sparkle was also staring at the strange creature that was sitting on her chest. "What the? What's the big idea jumping on me like that?" she demanded. "You scared me!"

"Well, sure I did," Tigger agreed, hopping off of her and balancing on the tip of his tail. "Everyone's scared of Tiggers. And judging by what Halloween or Nightmare Night or whatever you blokes call it is about, it isn't just me you'll be scared of. Anyway, pleased to meet ya! Name's Tigger! T I Double G R! That spells Tigger!"

Twilight Sparkle blinked, since that was oddly familiar. "Hmm. Well, you look oddly familiar to a character who just so happens to go by the same name from a collection of Disney movies I can never remember the name of from mine and Sunrise's childhood," she recalled, getting back up. "But just to be absolutely certain if you are who I think you are, I'll just quickly ask, what _is_ a Tigger?"

"Well, hoo-hoo," said 'Tigger' and then he whispered to Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa, and they were fighting back giggles. "She probably saw this coming a mile off. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Twilight Sparkle realized what she just said and sighed. "I _had_ to ask, didn't I?"

Sunrise Blossom giggled at her twin's goof. "Yeah, you did have to ask _that_ question, Twi."

Beaming, 'Tigger' started bouncing around and singing. "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things! They're tops are made outta rubber, they're bottoms are made outta springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! Iiiiiiiiiii'm the only one!" And he did a mock growl.

"Yep. I thought you looked strangely familiar," said Twilight Sparkle, who was certain that song was going to be stuck in her head now, and she turned to her twin. "Uh Sunrise? Can I speak to you in private for a quick minute please? Here, you three! Help yourselves!" She magically threw Timon, Pumbaa and ''Tigger'' some candy from Spike's candy bag, and pulled her sister aside. "Sunny, what are Timon, Pumbaa and Tigger doing here? When did they show up?" she questioned.

Sunrise Blossom chuckled and explained about their unexpected arrival in the Apothecary. And you can be thankful that she didn't give away to Twilight that ''Tigger'' was actually Discord transformed into Tigger's body and skeleton costume or that they set him free from his stone prison and took him back to the jungle to be reformed a season early. "I think poor Rosemary may have lost at least one of her nine lives. But not to worry, she's got eight more. She'll be fine. So, has anypony identified your costume yet?" she asked, changing the subject.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head sourly. "Nope. So far, I've been called nothing but a clown and a grandpa."

"Well in some respects sister, they're kinda right to call you grandpa," Sunrise Blossom joked. "I mean, with a beard like that, Starswirl must have been very elderly!"

Twilight Sparkle shot her twin a look. "Hey! Who's side are you on, Sunny?"

"Aw relax, Twi!" Sunrise Blossom said reassuringly with a smile. "I'm only fooling ya!"

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said sarcastically. "That was so funny that I forgot to laugh. Anyway, has anypony identified _your_ costume yet?"

Sunrise Blossom shook her head, not admitting that only Discord had recognized her outfit. "No. I've been called a gypsy mostly, but unlike you, Ms. Complains About Not Being Recognized A Lot, I don't mind in the slightest," she added. "I figured that would happen."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Let's just get going already."

Just then, Pinkie Pie raced up with the fillies, and her bag was bugling with candy. "Twilight, Sunrise! Look at our haul!" she exclaimed showing the bag and greeted the meerkat, the warthog, and 'Tigger', who she thought looked neat in his skeleton costume, and as they proceeded to introduce themselves to the fillies while she pecked at her candy a bit before informing the twins of where they'd gone to get candy. "Ah! Can you believe it? Oh, nice gypsy costume, Sunrise. And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?"

"Sure did!" Pipsqueak confirmed happily. Unknown to any of them, Rainbow Dash was sneaking around, dressed as a fictional Shadowbolt from their time going up against Nightmare Moon, and she positioned a black cloud near the group.

"And then, we had to stop and wait for Granny Smith, and-" the pink pony was saying when there was a lightning zap and a loud clap of thunder that caused her to jump in the air, letting out a chicken squawk, and she went running with the scared fillies, screaming.

Rainbow Dash was laughing maniacally while Sunrise Blossom went to retrieve Timon and Pumbaa from the trashcan they'd leapt into out of fear, 'Tigger' had launched himself into the air and was clinging to a flagpole, and Twilight Sparkle scowled up at the blue pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice," she scolded.

"Lighten up, old-timer," said Rainbow Dash with a grin. "This is the best night of the year for pranks!"

"Look what you did to Spike!" the purple unicorn exclaimed, nodding to Spike, who was flat on his back, choking on candy until the orange unicorn came to his aid while 'Trigger' returned to the ground and, with the meerkat and the warthog, shot angry looks at the blue pegasus while they gathered up the fallen candy again.

Rainbow Dash shrugged off the angry looks. "It's all in good fun," she said cheerfully and spotted another group of ponies. "Oh! Oh! There's another group over there!" Grabbing the cloud, she zoomed off across town. Positioning the cloud, she jumped on it, causing a thunder and lightning show that left the ponies screaming and fleeing for their lives while she was laughing maniacally once again.

Once she was certain that Spike was going to be ok, Twilight Sparkle put him on her back, and then she went after the blue pegasus to give her a stern lecture, leaving Sunrise Blossom with 'Tigger', Timon, and Pumbaa.

"One of these days," Sunrise Blossom grumbled. "Rainbow's pranks are gonna backfire on her."

'Tigger' snickered and almost went back to his true voice. "Oh lighten up, Sunny. Have you forgotton? Pranks are what's Halloweening/Nightmare Nighting's all about, remember? Besides," he switched back to his normal Discord voice, "knowing that those ponies were also against my chaos and assumed I was evil, I think they deserved it."

"Well, I suppose you may be right there," Sunrise Blossom admitted. "But..."

'Tigger' snapped his paw thumbs and his Tigger head changed into a Discord head. "Honestly Sunrise, when you said i was gonna join you, Timon and Pumbaa this Nightmare Night, you never said the ponies who hated me just for being myself and turned me to stone were gonna be taking part in it too," he pointed out. "I swear, I'll never forgive them for that."

"I know," the orange unicorn agreed. "Since setting you free and getting to know you better and finding out why you turned evil, I'll never forgive my sister and her friends for turning you to stone either. But please, try to be polite to them. I know it may be tricky for you to do so, but we don't want everypony to realize your not really Tigger and blow your cover."

"Oh well," Discord sighed and restored his 'Tigger' head and skeleton mask. "I'll try. But that of course doesn't mean I still can't do some harmless pranks like Rainbow just did to get back at them for what they did to me."

Sunrise Blossom chuckled. "Well, if Rainbow's doing it, go on then. Knock yourself out, Discord."

Beaming, 'Tigger' bounced off to have some fun pranking a certain blue pegasus without giving himself away.

"Hey sister!" Twilight Sparkle called out to her twin, having given up in trying to find Rainbow Dash to lecture her. "What's keeping the four of you over there?"

"Coming!" Sunrise Blossom called back and hurried after her twin with Timon and Pumbaa carrying the candy in a large bag she magically provided.

* * *

A/N: The rewrite will continue tomorrow as I got some stuff to day today. See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Pranks and Is that Luna?

A/N: I'm doing my best to stay indoors as much as possible today due to the smoke, but here we go for the next part of the rewrite, which will include some stuff from chapter two, but I won't be including the Mayor's speech, instead, there will be stuff about Discord pranking a certain blue pegasus.

* * *

(Luna Eclipsed: The What You'd Normally Expect In A Timon and Pumbaa/MLP Crossover From Dede42 and RolePlayer48 Edition)

Chapter 3: Pranks and Is that Luna?

By the time that the group reached the area where the games were being held, Spike had recovered and they found Applejack, who was dressed as a scarecrow, supervising the ponies who were bobbing for apples.

"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack!" said the twins, feeling more happy.

"Howdy, Spike!" said Applejack. "Timon, Pumbaa, nice to see you both again. "Hey, Twilight! Sunrise! Nice costumes."

The baby dragon beamed while the meerkat pretended to get into a sword fight with the warthog, both of them laughing. "Thanks! I'm a dragon."

"She means Sunrise and _I_ , Spike," Twilight Sparkle reminded him.

"That's a neat gypsy costume, Sunny," Applejack complimented and then played with the beard that the purple unicorn was wearing. "With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer."

Twilight Sparkle let out an annoyed grunt while Sunrise Blossom giggled and Spike, Timon, and Pumbaa all laughed.

"While y'all are here, ya' feel like bobbin' for an apple?" Applejack offered, nodding to the tub, and then she sighed, annoyed when Derpy popped out of the water in her paper bag costume and accidentally pulled out the plug, letting out the water. "Derpy…"

"Sorry!"

Hearing cheering and applauding near the stage, the group went to see what was going on.

* * *

While all of that was going on, 'Tigger' was bouncing along, occasionally tackling random ponies to say hello, and then he heard a crash of thunder, followed by screams and the cackle of a certain blue pegasus. _'Gotcha!'_ he thought, bouncing behind a trash bin, and he peered over it to see the black thunder cloud with Rainbow Dash lying on top of it, laughing maniacally. _'A pony after my own chaotic heart, but she_ needs _to learn how to pace herself.'_

Cackling to himself, 'Tigger' teleported himself to the top of a nearby house and duck behind a large weather mane to keep from being seen by his target. _'Ooh, this is going to be fun!'_ And he reverted to his normal mixed up hands, snapping his fingers. Just above Rainbow Dash, who was laughing hard over her prank, a hole opened, and she shrieked when she was suddenly being covered with neon pink paint.

"Hey! What gives?!" the blue pegasus yelped, diving off the cloud to get away from the paint. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

Snickering quietly, 'Tigger' snapped his fingers again, and the next thing Rainbow Dash knew, she was being attacked from all sides by purple pillows filled with white feathers that were sticking to the paint. "Hey! Stop that! Help!"

"And now for the final touch," 'Tigger' whispered, snapping his fingers again, and a large bucket appeared above the blue pegasus, and she saw it.

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash yelped and tried to get away, but the bucket upended, and she found herself covered from head to hoof with rainbow-colored glitter. " _Seriously?!_ "

"Ooh, such fun!" 'Tigger' cackled, going back into full tiger mode, and he bounced away to rejoin his friends.

* * *

After being unimpressed by Mayor Mare's speech, the group was now following Zecora to the statue of Nightmare Moon, and Timon was surprised to see a zebra in Equestria.

"I didn't know that you guys have zebras."

"That's Zecora, a good friend of ours," said Twilight Sparkle. "And as far as anypony knows, she's the only zebra in all of Equestria who lives in the Everfree Forest," she added, and she yelped when 'Tigger' pounced on her again. "Tigger!"

"Hoo, hoo!" said 'Tigger' jumping off her and looked around at the clearing that the statue was located in. "Sorry, just got caught up in the fun! What's going on here?"

"Zecora is about to tell a spooky story about why we celebrate Nightmare Night," Sunrise Blossom informed him while helping her twin up.

When the group reached the statue, Zecora turned to them and began the storytelling, creating moving images with her green powder that made the eerie green smoke. "Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary," she began, blowing the dust into the night air. "Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." And the group gasped as an image of Nightmare Moon appeared before them, and began moving on its own.

"Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes," the zebra continued while the foals and older ponies ran around, screaming while avoiding the moving image that chased them. "But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!" Pipsqueak just happen to back into Pinkie Pie and they both screamed, but they were also having fun. "Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" And the image of Nightmare Moon disappeared into the moon high above.

Although spooked by the story, Pipsqueak did have a question. "Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" he asked.

"A perfect question, my little friend," Zecora replied. "For Nightmare Moon you must not offend." She blew more magic dust in the air, recreating the image of Nightmare Moon, who smiled evilly at the group. "Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" And the image disappeared once again after scaring the fillies.

"Everypony!" Pinkie Pie screamed, running up to the statue and dumped a bunch of candy at the base. "Just dump some candy and get out of here!" And the fillies, scared but happy at the same time, joined her in dumping candy at the base of the statue, giggling.

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder, which made them all jump and the wind started whistling as the clouds began making a tunnel that lead up to the moon. Sunrise Blossom, who was standing next to Zecora, called out to the zebra over the wind. "Um, don't you think you're overdoing the theatrics a little, Zecora?"

"Any other time I would agree, but right now, this isn't me," Zecora replied and the twins exchanged perplex expressions. If Zecora wasn't doing the changes in the weather, who was?

Just then, a black chariot being pulled by two dark-skinned pegasus, which were wearing the armor of the royal guard, but it was silver instead of gold, and they had bat wings, and in the chariot was a shadowy hooded figure. Spotting this, the ponies and fillies all began screaming and running away, scattering in every direction.

Pinkie Pie gasped in fear. "It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" And the ponies fled, screaming anew, except for Timon and Pumbaa, for they were hiding behind the twins instead. Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom stared up at the shadowy figure in the chariot that was smiling down at them evilly. Who was this evil figure? Was this Shadow Star, coming to steal the life force of the fillies once again?

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the ponies at the festival turned when they heard the screams and saw Pinkie Pie and the fillies running as fast as they could. Before anypony could ask what was wrong, the storm clouds filled the sky with thunder and lightning, and the chariot arrived, alarming the ponies when the shadowy figure stepped out of the chariot when it landed.

The twins arrived with the tiger, the meerkat, and the warthog when the hood was lowered to reveal that the figure was actually Princess Luna! Seeing the former Nightmare Moon, the ponies all immediately bowed themselves to the ground, including Spike.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were both awestruck to see Princess Luna outside of Canterlot for a change. "Princess Luna!" And when they both stepped forward to greet her, the baby dragon stopped them and reminded them that they needed to bow before the Princess first, and they did so… reluctantly that is. Seeing the twins bowing, Timon, 'Tigger', and Pumbaa did the same, doing their best to hide the fact that they were terrified.

Princess Luna approached the gathered ponies, her cloak turning into bats as it disappeared, and she stopped before Cloud Kicker, who was dressed as a witch, and she whimpered.

" _Citizens of Ponyville!_ " said the Princess in a booming voice that had the ponies cringing and covering their ears with their hooves, and even Sunrise Blossom was cringing due to her sensitive hearing. " _We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!_ " And there was more lightning and thunder.

"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie Pie asked, alarmed. "Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" And she fled, along with her group of fillies.

When Princess Luna heard this, she protested in a more normal voice. "What? No, children, no!" she called after them. "You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" She stomped a hoof in frustration and she turned to the cowering mayor, using the booming voice once again. " _Madame Mayor, thy Princess of the Night hath arrived_ ," she announced and extended her hoof in greeting.

Seeing the hoof, Mayor Mare gasped fearfully and hid her face in her hooves.

Perplexed by this, Princess Luna gestured to Raven, who also gasped and hid as well. The Princess looked to the other ponies, but they all hid their faces in fear, and this upset her greatly. " _What is the matter with you?"_ she demanded, but when nopony gave her a proper answer, she became fed up. _"Very well then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional farewell."_ She unfolded her wings and flew away.

Twilight Sparkle, concerned for the Princess, poked Sunrise a few times to get her attention. "Come on, Sunrise. We're gonna go talk to he-"

Timon quickly shoved his hand over Twilight's mouth to shut her up. "Oh no you're not!"

"Why not?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her voice muffled.

"Uhhh, yeah, Timon," Pumbaa agreed, wondering what his friend was up to. "Why not?"

"Becau-" the meerkat began

Spike interrupted and he was freaking out. " _BECAUSE SHE'S NIGHTMARE MOON! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER!_ "

Twilight Sparkle magically removed Timon's hand from her mouth. "No Spike, you're wrong," she protested. "I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good. But it seems like she's having some trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years. That's why Sunrise and I are going to go talk to her and there is nothing you or Timon can say that'll change my mi-"

"Uh, hello?" Timon interrupted. "Earth to stupid!"

"Hey!" the purple unicorn protested and Sunrise Blossom was trying her hardest not to giggle at that.

"I wasn't even gonna say anything remotely close to what Spike said!" the meerkat snapped. "That annoying brat interrupted me before I was gonna say why you shouldn't go!"

Spike looked at him, hurt. "You think I'm annoying?"

Timon fixed the baby dragon with look. "And WHY are you dressed up as a dragon IF YOU ALREADY ARE ONE?!" he yelled.

"Yeah," 'Tigger' agreed. "Seems a little ridickerous if you ask me."

(A/N: I haven't forgotten about how Tigger often changes regular words like ridiculous to ridickerous, exactly to exactically and so on and so forth.)

"B-b-but..." Spike stammered, tearing up.

The meerkat ignored him and turned to Twilight Sparkle. "Anyway, what I was gonna say was that maybe you should just stay here and look after everypony here at this festival while we handle everything with Luna instead."

Twilight Sparkle wasn't so sure about that. "Uh, are you sure about that?"

"Uhhh, yeah Timon," Pumbaa agreed. "Are you sure? Twilight could help out here."

"Oh put-lease!" Timon groaned. "What's she gonna do that will possibly help Luna in anyway? Lecture her in the most boring way possible? Brag about her Santa Claus outfit?"

"IT'S STARSWIRL THE BEARD-" the purple unicorn began hotly.

Timon shook his head, interrupting. "Nope," he said firmly. "I'm sorry Spilight Twarkle, but we're gonna deal with Luna ourselves because you'll probably ruin everything as always."

"Now just a minute there!" Twilight Sparkle protested. "I don't always ruin everything!"

"Actually Twilight, I agree with Timon," Sunrise Blossom agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "I think we'll manage just fine without you. Plus, aren't you at all worried that Spike might eat too much candy if he isn't being watched?"

Spike pouted, hating that he was being picked on. "But I thought eating candy was what Nightmare Night's all about..."

Twilight Sparkle thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. Good point," she agreed. "Well, okay then. I wish you four luck then." And she walked back to the festival with Spike.

"Aww, do I have to go help as well?" 'Tigger' asked, pouting. "I was busy pulling pranks!"

"Discord, how can you possibly think of pranks at a time like this?" Timon asked, after making sure that no one would overhear him.

'Tigger' shifted uneasily. "Well...you see...the thing is...uhhhhhh..." And he sighed unhappily.

Sunrise Blossom frowned, concerned. "Wait. Are you nervous about meeting Princess Luna?"

"What do YOU think?" Discord asked, frowning as he restored his normal voice while still looking like Tigger. "She was racist and hated me for no reason and turned me to stone alongside Celestia many years ago. Remember? Why else would I be nervous or would want to not go with you three right now?"

"Oh yeah," said the orange unicorn, looking sheepish. "I'd almost forgotten about what Luna and Celestia did to you." She turned to the meerkat and the warthog. "Well, you two. I guess it's just the three of us!"

"Well, what are we waiting for here?" Timon asked. "Let's go find Lulu already!" And they hurried off to find the Princess of the Night while 'Tigger' went off to pull more pranks.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that is _much_ better. See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Can Luna Have Fun? Part 1

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here to post this since Dede42 is currently rolling around on the floor of the writers' studio, having hysterical laughter.

* * *

(Luna Eclipsed: The What You'd Normally Expect In A Timon and Pumbaa/MLP Crossover From Dede42 and RolePlayer48 Edition)

Chapter 4: Can Luna Have Fun? Part 1

After searching for a few minutes, Sunrise Blossom, Timon and Pumbaa returned to the clearing, where they found Princess Luna curled up on the ground in front of the statue of Nightmare Moon, and she was looking miserable.

Exchanging a look with the meerkat and warthog, Sunrise Blossom stepped forward to address the Princess. "Princess Luna? Hi, my name is-"

"Mythic Diadem, Prince John and some no named ballerina in a pink dress," said Luna, looking them over with a nod. "Commendable costumes! Thou even got the coins and King Richard's crown right."

Sunrise Blossom flushed. "Oh...well, thanks for the compliment, Princess," she said. "Uh, we just came here to welcome you to our celebration. Our actual names are-"

"Sunrise Blossom, Timon and Pumbaa," said the Princess of the Night.

"Wait, wait, wait! You know us both?" Timon asked, surprised.

" _I KNOW YOU BOTH, FOR I REMEMBER SEEING YOU BOTH IN THE PRIDE LANDS HELPING DR. HOOVES!"_ Luna said in the loud voice that had the trio cringing and covering their ears. " _ALSO, I SAW YOU WHEN MY SISTER PRAISED YOU ALL IN HELPING STOP DISCORD!_ _AS FOR THOU, SUNRISE BLOSSOM, IT IS THOU AND YOUR TWIN SISTER TWILIGHT SPARKLE WHO UNLEASHED THE POWERS OF HARMONY UPON US AND TOOK AWAY OUR DARK POWERS!"_

Sunrise Blossom, clamping her hooves over her really sensitive hearing again. "Ow! And that was a good thing, right?"

"But of course," said Luna, returning to her normal voice level. "We could not be happier. Is that not clear?"

"Well, you see Lulu..." Timon began.

"Lulu?" Luna repeated, interrupting him."I like that. Do you know I do. Guards!"

And one of the guards that pulled her chariot earlier appeared. "Hmm?"

"Put that on my luggage," the Princess of the Night commanded. "Lulu!" She began laughing in an uncontrollable manner. "Lulu. Yes."

(A/N: Yeah, if you can't tell, this is a reference to Disney's Robin Hood where Prince John likes Little John (dressed as Sir Reginald) calling him PJ.)

Timon was weirded out by this and so was the orange unicorn while Pumbaa was just confused since his hearing hadn't returned yet. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyeah," he agreed. "Anyway, you say that you could not be happier to be reformed now but it kinda sounds like you're yelling at us."

"Yeah, and it hurts my soon to be non-existent ears when you sound like that," Sunrise Blossom agreed, rubbing one of her aching ears with one hoof. "I mean, you should know that I have a disability that leaves me somewhat awkward in social situations, and it also makes my hearing more sensitive."

Pumbaa looked at them. "Did you two say something?"

Luna was perplexed. "But this is traditional Royal Canterlot Voice!" she stated in her normal voice for the moment.

"Tradition?" Timon repeated, confused. "What tradition?"

The Princess of the Night sighed and explained. "It is tradition to speak using the royal ''we'', and to use" she went back to the Royal Canterlot Voice " _THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS!_ "

Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa all covered their ears and yelped in pain. "Owowowowowowowowowow!"

"Eardrums, out of order," the warthog moaned and flopped onto his back with his hooves over his ears.

"Y'know Lulu," said Timon, rubbing his aching ears with one paw, "this shouting at an annoyingly high volume tradition of yours might explain why your appearance earlier was met with...mixed results."

Sunrise Blossom nodded, hoping that her hearing wouldn't disappear on her. "I think Timon might be right there," she agreed. "I think if you just changed your approach a teensy tiny little bit, you might be met with a much warmer reception."

"And it'll definitely save our eardrums," the meerkat added.

"Okay, you two," Pumbaa said, sitting up and looking at his friends, having failed to hear anything that they'd said. "Seriously, I'm still completely deaf at the moment. What are we doing with Luna right now exactly?"

"Yes, what do you think we should do to make our voice more pleasing?" the Princes of the Night inquired.

Sunrise Blossom thought for a moment and got an idea. "I know, we can visit with Fluttershy and she should be able to help."

"Huh?" Pumbaa asked, still unable to hear.

The orange unicorn sighed. "Actually, let's stop by the Apothecary first so I can make a potion to restore Pumbaa's hearing first," she suggested, and they all headed back to town.

* * *

After making up a potion that restored Pumbaa's hearing, they all headed out of town to see a certain yellow pegasus, who Sunrise Blossom was hoping could help the Princess of the Night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was hiding under her bed in her house, waiting for the Nightmare Night to end, and she was reading to Angel Bunny, Harry the Bear, and a few other animals when there was a knock on the door that freaked her out.

"Go away! No candy here! Visitors are not welcomed on Nightmare Night!" she shrieked, cowering while Harry the Bear crawled out from under the bed to face off whoever was at the door.

When there was no additional knocking, the yellow pegasus was relieved, and she started to pick up the book when the bed suddenly floated away, and she screamed. "Ah!" She grabbed Angel Bunny and fled downstairs with the other animals.

The bed lowered back to the floor and 'Tigger' appeared on top of it, snickering. "Oh, such fun!" he exclaimed in his real voice before disappearing once again to prank other ponies.

* * *

When the group reached the door of the house, Sunrise Blossom turned to Luna, who was looking a little uncertain. "Don't worry, Princess," she said reassuringly. "Fluttershy can give you some great pointers."

"Yeah," Timon said, unconvinced. "From what we've heard about her from Sunny here, she's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice that only a mother could love."

Sunrise Blossom stared at the meerkat. "Uh...yeah. Um...is that an insult?"

"What?" Timon asked. "I don't know her that much very well. What do you want from me?"

The orange unicorn sighed. "Okay. Fair point." She turned to knock on Fluttershy's front door-

 _BANG!_ Fluttershy suddenly shot out of the door and collided with the orange unicorn, the meerkat and the warthog. " _HELP!_ " she screamed. "My house is haunted!" She tumbled across the ground with Sunrise Blossom, Timon and Pumbaa until they came to a stop in a heap.

"Ow," Sunrise Blossom groaned. "Uh, Fluttershy, what gives here?"

Fluttershy blinked and and quickly sat up, flushing. "Oh, sorry, Sunny," she apologized. "But something just made my bed move on it's own and I got scared."

 _'Discord, as much as we love your chaos magic and pranks now, your timing in public needs a bit of work,'_ the orange unicorn thought, getting up while Timon pried his head out from under Pumbaa's belly. "Ahem, I'm sure it was just your imagination, Fluttershy."

"Or was it?" the meerkat asked in a spooky voice.

The yellow pegasus started to get scared again. "I don't know. Was it?"

"Uh, Timon?" Pumbaa began uncertainly.

"Well Flutters, you never know," Timon said, still speaking in a spooky voice while moving around her in a creepy manner. "It IS the night of spooks and scary surprises after all."

Pumbaa rolled his eyes and pulled his friend away. "Anyway, the three of us need your help with something."

"Why?" Fluttershy asked, still scared. "What do the three of you and Nightmare Moon need my help for..." She gasped fearfully when she saw the Princess of the Night. "NIGHTMARE MOON!" She screamed, ran back into her cottage and slammed the door shut.

Sunrise Blossom laughed nervously as Princess Luna just looked at the trio with an unamused face. "Uh…"

"Sheesh," said Timon, annoyed. "What a scaredy pony. How do you put up with her all your life, Sunrise?"

"Oh yeah," Sunrise Blossom said with a sheepish smile. "One thing I forgot to mention to you boys and to you too, Luna, Fluttershy doesn't like this particular night. It's just too scary and frightening for her."

"Awwww," Pumbaa said understandingly. "I kinda know how she feels. I too often have a tendancy to get easily frightened at stuff."

Timon rolled his eyes. "You Pumbaa, I'm used to," he said and pointed to the house. "This yellow scaredy pony? Not so much in the slightest! Honestly, the nerve of her acting so childish for somepony her age. Wait right here, you three. I'll be right back." He grabbed various things from behind his back that would ''convince'' Fluttershy to come outside and went inside the cottage. After a series of thumping, crashing and shrieking noises, he shoved a badly bruised and beat up Fluttershy out her house. "Fluttershy... you remember remember Princess Luna?"

"Ow," the yellow pegasus groaned, looking dazed.

"Timon, were you using your torture weapons on her when you went in there?" the warthog asked, concerned.

"What else am I supposed to do at desperate times like this, Pumbaa?" the meerkat demanded.

" _PLEASED TO MEET YOU MS. SHY!_ " Luna said in the royal Canterlot voice, making them all cringe.

Fluttershy cringed and spoke timidly. "Likewise."

" _SUNRISE BLOSSOM, TIMON AND PUMBAA HATH SPOKEN OF THE SWEETNESS OF THY VOICE! WE ASK THAT THOU TEACHEST US TO SPEAK AS THOU SPEAKEST!_ " the Princess of the Night continued, her voice still booming.

Fluttershy gulped and spoke quietly as Sunrise Blossom went inside the cottage to retrieve some earplugs to save her sensitive hearing while Timon and Pumbaa just tried to cover they're ears as best as they could. "Okay."

" _SHALL OUR LESSONS BEGIN?_ " Luna inquired.

"Okay," the yellow pegasus agreed, still speaking quietly.

Luna stepped closer to her. " _SHALL WE MIMIC THY VOICE?_ "

Fluttershy nodded, speaking even quieter than before. "Okay."

" _HOW IS THIS?_ " the Princess of the Night asked, her voice still booming.

"Perfect, lesson over!" Fluttershy exclaimed, leaping to her hooves. "Toodles!" She fled back towards her house only for Timon to get in the way and slammed the door shut so that she pancaked into it instead. "Ow."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the meerkat said, shaking his head. "Pitiful pegasus. You need mental help. Does anyone know where we can find a doctor or someone that will rid her of her scaredness?"

Pumbaa was now really concerned for the wellbeing of the yellow pegasus. "Timon, don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on the poor thing?" he asked. "She can't help it if she's easily frightened of everything."

Timon sighed and covered his face with his paw. "One of these days, she'll have to help it," he stated. "It's starting to get annoying."

"You're starting to sound like Rainbow Dash when we took Fluttershy up the mountain to tell the snoring dragon to leave," Sunrise Blossom said, frowning.

The meerkat looked at her questioningly. "She did what now?"

The orange unicorn ignored him and turned to the Princess of the Night. "Anyway Luna, that's still way too loud," she informed her. "A little quieter, please?"

Luna toned her booming voice down to a loud voice. "How is... this?"

Sunrise Blossom nodded, and while it was still loud, it wasn't as loud as before. "Better. Right, guys?"

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other uncertainly. "Uhhhhhh..."

Fluttershy pried her face off the door and gave a nervous dazed laugh. "Mommy, is that you?"

Shaking his head, Timon whispered in Pumbaa's ear. "Still sounds a little too loud to me."

Luna tried again and she was still loud but not as loud as before. "How... about... now?"

Sunrise Blossom removed her earplugs. "Now you're getting it. Right, guys?"

Pumbaa nodded. "Yep."

"Well it's okay but she doesn't have to shout still," the meerkat remarked.

Luna tried one last time in a normal none shouting voice. "And... how about now?"

"Perfect," Sunrise Blossom said with a nod of approval. "Well done."

Even Timon had to agree that it was a big improvement. "Well at least she isn't shouting anymo-"

Luna suddenly went back to her booming voice as she magically pulled Fluttershy off her door and hugged her while Sunrise Blossom quickly put her professional grade earplugs on again. " _I THANK THEE, DEAR FLUTTERSHY!_ "

Timon groaned in annoyance as he and Pumbaa covered their ears again. "Spoke too soon, didn't I?"

"Yup," the orange unicorn agreed.

" _OUR NORMAL SPEAKING VOICE SHALL SURELY WIN US THE HEARTS OF THY FELLOW VILLAGERS!_ " the Princess of the Night continued, still hugging the yellow pegasus, who was still looking dazed.

Just then, Pinkie Pie came racing up the path with her group of fillies on her heels. "Fluttershy! You've gotta hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and…" she began and let out a terrified chicken squawk when she saw the yellow pegasus in the forearms of the Princess. "Ah! She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she _gobbles her up_!" And she fled with the fillies, screaming.

Princess Luna dropped Fluttershy, who quickly retreated back into her house, and called out in her non-booming voice. "Nay, children, wait!" She then sat on the ground, dejected.

"Hmm, that didn't work out too well," Timon remarked. "Got a plan B, Sunny?"

"Yup, and that will involve having fun," said Sunrise Blossom and the Princess of the Night looked at her questioningly.

"What does thy mean, fun?"

"Come with us and you'll see."

* * *

A/N: I pulled some stuff from part five of the rewrite to finish this off for Dede42, who is still having hysterical laughter. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Can Luna Have Fun? Part 2

A/N: Sorry about that, Roleplayer48, I had to help take Panda94 for her haircut appointment before she was taken to her day program, and then I had to catch up on my sleep. Anyhow, here's the next part.

* * *

(Luna Eclipsed: The What You'd Normally Expect In A Timon and Pumbaa/MLP Crossover From Dede42 and RolePlayer48 Edition)

Chapter 5: Can Luna Have Fun? Part 2

Returning to Ponyville and the festival, the ponies were all having fun again with games and dancing, but the moment they saw Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa return with Princess Luna, they all became scared and a few ran away.

"It is of no use, Sunrise Blossom," Princess Luna said sadly, glancing around at the ponies that were steering clear of them with scared expressions on their faces. "They have never liked us and they never shall."

"''Oh don't be such a sourpuss, Lulu. I'm sure Sunrise knows somepony who can help you see how to have fun!'" Timon exclaimed, unaware that a certain tiger, in a skeleton costume, had overheard him from where he was busy pranking the Mayor of Ponyville. "I'm sure Sunny Bunny knows some pony who can help you see how to have fun!"

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "I sure do. Come on."

* * *

Pipsqueak tried to reach in and bob the apple as best as he possibly could. "Almost...got it...whoa...whoa...WHOA!" And he nearly fell in!

Applejack caught Pip in time. "Don't you worry none, Pip," she advised, putting him on the ground. "Ah got ya. You gotta be more careful next time, sugarcane."

"Hey! It's not like I WANTED to fall in or anything!" Pipsqueak protested and he ran off to try and find something else to do.

"No wait, sugar!" Applejack called out after him. "Ah didn't mean you were stupid! All ah meant was...oh never mind. I..." She turned and found herself standing face to face with Princess Luna along with Timon, Pumbaa, 'Tigger' and Sunrise. standing next to her. "HOLY GEESE ON A PAPER MACHE SWAN BOAT! IT'S A BIG OL' NASTY NIGHTMARE MOON THINGY! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"OH COME ON!" Timon shouted, making Sunrise Blossom clamp her hooves over her ears. "NOT YOU TOO, APPLEJACK! WHAT IS UP WITH EVERYPONY THIS EVENING!"

"Applejack, don't you remember?" Pumbaa asked. "Luna's on our side now. You have no reason to be frightened of her too like all these other scaredy ponies."

"Besides, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here," Sunrise Blossom added after uncovering her ears once again.

Applejack blinked. "''Fit in''?" she repeated. "You serious? She'll never be one of us after the things she did to us when we last me-"

Timon suddenly held up various torture weapons that appeared from nowhere out of his back. "YOU'D BETTER HELP HER OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PERMANENT SCARECROW!"

"Gee Timon," said Pumbaa, yanking away the torture weapons, "you don't need to be that violent."

"You got any better ideas on how to get Applejack to cooperate?" Timon demanded and when Pumbaa went "Uhhh...", he nodded. "Yep. That's what I thought."

Applejack laughed nervously. "Uh, that is...well, what I meant to say was...uhhhhh...fitting in is really easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. You know, loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games. Have some fun!"

"Fun? W-what is this ''fun'' thou speakest of?" Luna inquired.

They all gasped, staring at her.

"You don't know what fun is?" Pumbaa asked, surprised to hear this.

"Oh great!" Timon groaned. "Next thing ya know, she'll be saying she don't know what Hakuna Matata is either even though she knows where we're from considering the princesses somehow know about Disney characters since Dr. Hooves and stuff."

"You mean to say that you've never had fun in your life before? Like...at all?!" Sunrise Blossom asked, surprised that the Princess of the Night and her own sister never had fun together.

Luna shook her head uncertainly. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnno? But I take that thou knows what fun is?"

"Well, fun is when you...fun is...it's like...uh...tell her Pumbaa!" Timon exclaimed.

Pumbaa tried to tell her, but he was struggling with the words, too. "Well you see, it's kinda...sorta like uhhhh..."

"Hmm. I guess the best way to perfectly describe it would to be in song form," Sunrise Blossom suggested. "Here, let me spell it for ya." And she started singing.

"F is for friends who do stuff together,

U is for you and me.

N is for anywhere and anytime at all."

Timon and Pumbaa joined in on the singing, getting in the spirit of things.

Out here in our town of ponies.

Just then, 'Tigger' showed up and he also started singing along with a broad grin.

"F is for fire that burns down the whole town!

U is for uranium...BOMBS!

N is for no survivors!

When you're...

"DISCORD!" Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom exclaimed, shooting him a look and forgetting about the ponies around them.

"DISCORD?! WHERE?!" Luna, Applejack, and other nearby ponies all yelped, looking around as they all panicked and cowered in fear.

Timon flushed. "Uh oh...uh...nope...he's not here folks," he lied with a sheepish smile. "Made you look."

"Nice save Timon," Pumbaa whispered to the meerkat.

"Oh phew!" the Princess of the Night said, wiping her forehead with one foreleg. "For a moment there, thy thought Discord has somehow escaped his stone prison even though we just turned him to stone."

"Disco..." Sunrise Blossom began and sighed. "...I mean ''Tigger''! What the hay? Those things aren't what fun is all about. And you almost made us blow your cover."

"I couldn't help it, okay?" 'Tigger' admitted sheepishly. "You were singing a Spongebob song and I thought that if anyone's gonna do Plankton's verse, it may as well be me. I mean, hey, it's Halloween/Nightmare Night. Those things I was singing about probably happen on scary nights like this."

"Well yes, I can understand that," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "But you almost made us let everypony know that you're not really Tigger."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," 'Tigger' apologized. "I...oh look! There's more ponies I can pull some more pranks on! TTFN! Ta-ta for now! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" And he bounced off.

Sunrise Blossom chuckled quietly so no pony could hear. "Oh that Discord. So delightfully chaotic."

"Uhhh...who was that orange stripey bouncy thing you were talking to, Sunrise?" Luna asked.

"Really? She recognises Pumbaa and I but not a Winnie the Pooh character?" Timon asked, surprised.

The Princess of the Night blinked and nodded. "Oh, is that who that was? What's his name?"

"Tigger," Sunrise Blossom answered. "Anyways, back to the song." And she started dancing on the spot waving her hoofs up and down. "F is for friends who so stuff..."

"Sunrise Blossom!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, running up and her twin stopped dancing with a sheepish expression on her face. "Timon! Pumbaa! What do you think you're doing?! I leave you with Princess Luna for 20 minutes after you said you four would look after her just fine without me and you're acting like complete idiotic..."

"Easy there, Twi!" Applejack said quickly. "They're just singing Luna a song about how to have fun."

"Oh yeah," Twilight Sparkle said sarcastically. "That will _DEFINITELY_ help her fit in with every pony."

"Well if you're gonna behave like that to my three new friends, Twilight," Luna said with a disapproving frown, "then do you wish for me to send _YOU_ to the moon for a thousand years and see how _YOU_ like it?" And the purple unicorn cringed.

"Gee Luna, you sure that's the best idea?" Pumbaa asked uncertainly. "We're trying to get everypony to love you, not hate you or be frightened of you even more than they already are."

Luna flushed, realizing that he was right. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Alright. Fine," Twilight Sparkle said, sighing. "You win. I'll go back to looking after Spike at the festival. But I still think what your doing right now is completely idiotic!"

"Honestly, that Twilight," Sunrise Blossom said, shaking her head. "What I wouldn't give to have my potion to calm her down with me right now."

"Shall we try again?" Luna requested, really wanting to know how to have fun and have the ponies like her instead of being terrified of her.

"Sure. Listen carefully," said Sunrise Blossom and she started singing again.

"F is for friends who do stuff together,"

Pumbaa joined in on the next line, which was more proper then what 'Tigger' had come up with earlier.

"U is for you and me,"

"Try it!" said the meerkat, gesturing to the Princess of the Night.

Luna nodded and sang the next line, somewhat uncertainly.

"N is for anywhere and anytime at all."

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom all sang the next line together.

"Out here in our town of ponies."

Luna suddenly felt a strange sensation spreading through her body. "Wait," she said, started. "Thy don't understand this. Thy feel all tingly inside. Should we stop?"

Sunrise Blossom beamed and shook her head. "Oh Luna, that's how your supposed to feel when you're having fun."

"Well thy like it," said Luna, smiling for real. "Let us do it again!"

"Okay!" Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom said happily, and they all sang and danced together.

* * *

For the next hour Luna and the trio were busy throwing fake spiders onto the web, doing the pumpkin launch game and other fun stuff, and the ponies around them were starting to warm up to the Princess of the Night, cheering her on with each game that she played. Luna was feeling happier and happier, and soon they were all singing the 'Fun' song together.

"F is for frolic through all the flowers.

U is for ukelele.

N is for nose picking, playing pranks, and candy eating.

Here with my best buddy."

"Oh, I'm having so much fun," Luna said, laughing with delight as the song ended, and the ponies all cheered and laughed. "Thank you three so much."

"No problem," said Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom together, thrilled that they were helping the Princess of the Night have real fun and that the ponies of Ponyville were _finally_ waking up to her.

"Hey Princess, why don't ya'll try bobbin' for apples?" Applejack suggested, nodding to the tub full of water and apples. "We got the best apples here in Equestria."

* * *

The group returned to where the tub holding the apples was located, and they were all alarmed when Pipsqueak, who'd been trying to retrieve an apple, began toppling. "Whoa!" he yelped and fell into the water with a splash. Alarmed, Princess Luna raced over to rescue the foal.

"Hey, gals," said Pinkie Pie, arriving with her group. "Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run-" she let out an alarming chicken squawk when she saw the Princess pulling Pipsqueak out of the water. "Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run!" she screamed and the fillies, also screaming, fled, too.

"Help!" Pipsqueak yelped, yanking free of the Princess and fleeing after the group. "My backside has been gobbled!"

Princess Luna was hurt by this. "'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" she objected and stomped her hoof, causing thunder to rumble in the sky, startling the ponies so that they backed away, no longer smiling. "Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in… fun!" She then tossed one of the toy spiders to the ponies, which squeaked when it landed, but they backed away further. "Not enough fun for you?" she asked angrily. "What say you to _this_!?" And she used her magic to brink the toy spiders to life.

The moment this happen, the ponies began screaming and running away from the spiders as they swarmed over to the web and huddled in the center.

"Huzzah!" said the Princess, looking around. "How many points do I receive?" she asked, but her heart shank when she saw the ponies were running away and making a mess of the festival in their hast. "Do not run away!" she pleaded, but nopony were listening and she became angry. "As your princess, we command you!" she ordered and when this didn't work, she used a deafening voice that brought back the storm clouds. " _Be still!_ " And the fleeing ponies all froze, terrified.

"Oh no," Timon moaned as Twilight Sparkle ran over to help defuse the situation. "This isn't going to end well."

"I think you're right, Timon," Pumbaa agreed uneasily.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom ran over to the Princess to defuse the situation and talk her down. "Princess, remember! Watch the screaming!"

" _No, Twilight Sparkle! Sunrise Blossom!_ " Princess Luna said in her booming voiced as she faced them, revealing that her eyes were now a solid white, and they were both cowed as she rose into the air, her wings flapping. " _We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say. Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!_ "

The twins felt their hearts sink as the storm raged around them and the Princess of the Night flew away. Despite their best efforts, Princess Luna had just canceled Nightmare Night. What were they going to do now?

* * *

A/N: Ok, that should do for today, and I will do more updates on the rewrite tomorrow. See you all then! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: A Happy Solution…Hopefully?

A/N: Sorry that the other rewritten parts seemed rushed, although it didn't feel like it at the time. I guess that's what happens when I write something when I'm sleep-deprived, but life goes on, and so must I. I think this might be the final installment for the rewrite, but you never know what will happen sometimes.

* * *

(Luna Eclipsed: The What You'd Normally Expect In A Timon and Pumbaa/MLP Crossover From Dede42 and RolePlayer48 Edition)

Chapter 6: A Happy Solution…Hopefully?

Leaving Twilight Sparkle to help supervise the clean up of the ruined festival, Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa hurried after Princess Luna, hoping to get her to change her mind and restore the festival.

* * *

The trio soon found Luna, princess of the night, fun and singing songs, making her way towards the Everfree Forest for some reason with her head hanging low in depression.

"Lulu, wait! Stop!" Timon called out, running after her.

Pumbaa hurried past her and stopped her progress across the bridge. "Don't go! Please?" he requested hopefully.

Luna easily stepped over him and resumed walking. "Leave me be, Timon and Pumbaa," she requested. "Can't you see I want to be left alone here?"

Pumbaa hurried after her with Timon and Sunrise Blossom. "Wait Luna!" he called out. "We're ever so sorry that things haven't worked out so well for you."

"But that's no reason to cancel Nightmare Night/Halloween forever!" Timon added, once again blocking her way to keep her from leaving. "Especially considering this our first time doing this sort of thing in Equestria. Besides, we still love you! Hakuna Matata! No worries, remember? We sang the Fun song together."

"Yeah," Pumbaa agreed. "And from what we've heard about this traditional event from Sunrise, Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations these ponies have every October 31st."

"Oh yes, my stout and gaseous friend," the Princess of the Night said sarcastically. "I can tell by all the adoring shrieks of the children as they run away calling for they're momma like that cowardly Disney villain ''Prince John'' that Timon is dressed up as! Now please, leave me alone while I feel depressed."

Timon kept blocking Luna's way. "Oh no ya don't, Lulu!" he said firly. "I ain't giving up just yet! In fact, I suggest Pumbaa, Sunrise, ''Tigger'' and I go convince that pony in the chicken suite that you've changed! Come on Pumbaa! I've got a plan on how to lure that Pinkie over to us."

"What kind of plan?" Sunrise Blossom asked, hoping that it wouldn't involved torture weapons.

Timon winked and grinned. "Just way and see, Sunny Bunny, just wait and see."

* * *

Back in the town, the ponies were still comforting the whimpering and crying fillies while cleaning up the remains of the ruined festival...pfft, well it's they're own fault for making Luna feel unloved and unappreciated up to the point where she'd cancel Nightmare Night so why should I, the Narrator, feel sorry for these crybabies? I mean, come on! Anyway, Pinkie Pie was still acting like the cowardly chicken she's dressed up as, pecking around when suddenly she spotted a piece of candy on the ground followed by a whole trail of candy leading into an alleyway. Now, a lot of ponies know this sort of trick from seeing various movies on they're TVs because a trail of things for whoever comes across it often turns out to be a trap. Pinkie Pie may not be as smart as the star billing egghead (Twilight) herself, but even she knows better than to fall for such an obvious tri...oh wait, never mind. She's following the candy trail. She fell for the trap. Well, we needed to move the story forward anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Pinkie Pie followed the trail, pecking and eating the candy. Then all of a sudden, without any warning...'Tigger' pounced!

" _GAAAAAAAAH!_ " the pink pony screamed and then stared up at the tiger dressed like a skeleton. "What the?"

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" said 'Tigger' with a cheerful grin. "Hello there you weird pink chicken thing! I'm Tigger! T I Double G R! And that's me! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Pinkie Pie blinked, surprised to see him. "Tigger?!" she exclaimed. "What are _YOU_ doing so far from the Hundred Arce Woods and...?"

Just then, Timon walked into the alleyway with Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom. "Ah, so you've fallen into our cleverly planned out trap I see."

"Trap?" the pink pony repeated and nodded to the candy trail she'd been following a few seconds ago. "You mean this candy trail? Is this some sort of Nightmare Night prank or something? Did Dashie put you four up to this?"

Pumbaa shook his head. "Well I wouldn't call this a prank but we had to think of way to get to talk to you somehow."

"Why?" Pinkie Pie asked, which wasn't easy since 'Tigger' was still sitting on her chest. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Pinkie Pie, there's something we all want you to see and we 100 percent promise that it's safe," Sunrise Blossom informed her friend. "But all intents and purposes, you really, really, really _CAN'T_ shriek."

"That goes double for screaming and squealing because you can't do that neither!" Timon added with a stern look.

"Do you promise not to shriek, Pinkie?" Pumbaa asked hopefully.

Pinkie Pie nodded and did her signiture trademark Pinkie Promise after 'Tigger' got off of her so that she could get up. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Timon and Pumbaa were confused by Pinkie's little rhyme. "Huh?"

Sunrise Blossom chuckled. "She means yes."

"Oh," said the meerkat and the warthog.

"Well why didn't she just say yes instead?" Timon wondered while both ponies snickered.

"So, what is it you four wanna…?" Pinkie Pe began and did a chicken squawk, but she covered her mouth quickly as Luna walked out of the shadows.

"Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right?" Sunrise Blossom asked, hoping that Timon's plan would work.

Luna nodded her regal head. "Ah, the ringleader of the frightened children," she said coolly. "Hast thou come to make peace?" she inquired, extending a hoof.

Pinkie Pie nervously extended her own hoof, but both were completley unaware of a black cloud...NO IT ISN'T WINNIE THE POOH DOING HIS LITTLE BLACK RAINCLOUD NUMBER YOU SILLY READERS! They were unware of a black cloud moving up and behind them, and before anyone had the chance to notice or give Pinkie a warning, there was a clap of thunder and lightning!

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" the pink pony shrieked, jumping into the air. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" And she ran off squawking like the cowardly chicken she was dressed as.

Sunrise Blossom, eardrums ringing painful from the noise, noticed Rainbow Dash laughing manically while lying on that cloud. "Oh Rainbow Dash! Not again!"

'Tigger' frowned, paws on hips. "Yeah. I thought I was doing the pranking around here."

Timon screamed with rage. " _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS CHARADE HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!_ " he raged. "First things first though," he somehow climbed up to the cloud and gave Rainbow Dash a good beating up she so rightfully deserved until Timon kicked the badly bruised pegasus off the cloud.

* * *

The next thing that Rainbow Dash knew, she was landing directly at the hospital entrance, crying in pain.

Nurse Redheart walked out the front door and noticed Rainbow just lying there all beat up and bruised. "My goodness, Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you? Have you been hurtful pranking again?"

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Timon hopped off the cloud and dusted off his paws. "Okay, now that Dashie's taken care of, DISC-" he let out an annoyed groan "TIGGER! Bring that pink idiot back here!"

'Tigger' saluted. "Yes sir!" And he snapped his paws as Pinkie Pie was teleported back to where they were.

"Whoa! Ooff!" the pink pony grunted and looked around, confused. "How did I get back over here?"

"Now you listen to me, Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Timon snapped.

Pinkie Pie stared at the meerkat, surprised to hear him say her full name. "H-how'd you know my full nam..."

"Since this is the second time Pumbaa and I have met you, your antics are really beginning to annoy us to no end!" Timon interrupted, having had enough. "But what you keep doing right now has gone on FAR enough so STOP IT! Luna has CHANGED now, stupid! She's not evil or scary anymore. And she definitely doesn't wanna gobble you up! Am I making myself clear here? Is this information getting through to this thick pink skull of yours that you call a brain? Do I need to repeat myself? Huh? DO I?!"

The pink pony blinked and then she started laughing, confusing them all. "Oh you silly talking meerkat thing you!" she giggled. "I know that. Sheesh. I'm almost as big as her, how's she gonna gobble me up?"

Sunrise Blossom was confused. "Huh?"

Pumbaa was dumbfounded. "Eh?"

'Tigger' was perplexed. "Wat?"

Timon was completely exasperated at this point. "Then WHY in the name of Lauren Faust retiring DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY AND SCREAMING?!"

"…who's Lauren Faust?" Pumbaa asked, now _really_ confused.

"Ooh, have you been taking fourth wall breaking lessons too, Timon?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

The meerkat started screaming and jumping up and down. "ANSWER THE QUESTION OR I'LL COOK YOU AND EAT YOU ALL UP LIKE A TURKEY!"

"Okay, okay," said the pink pony. "No need to get so violent with me. I'm just a loveable kid's cartoon character here."

Timon sighed and nodded. "Aren't we all?"

"You see, sometimes, it's just really fun to be scared!" Pinkie Pie explained. "I learnt that from you, Tigger, since watching that Halloween special. See for yourself through this conviently timed flashback."

* * *

(Cue a flashback of the scene from the Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Halloween Special if Dede42's seen that at all where Tigger sings a song called ''I Wanna Scare Myself'')

[Tigger]

Oh, I love surprises and wearing disguises,

A horribly hideous costume'll do.

Better be wary, be spooky and scary,

I'll bounce from they're shadows and boo!

I wanna scare myself and everyone else,

Those thrilly and chilly old willys will rise,

Cover your eyes little buddy, beware,

I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself!

Unspeakable spookables, awful unlookables,

Gallopin' ghosties and goblins galore!

What if they find you? Oh, look out behind you!

A terrible Tigger-Type roar!

That would be me. Hoo-hoo!

I wanna scare myself and everyone else,

Those thrilly and chilly old willys will rise,

Cover your eyes little buddy, beware,

I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself!

Now, Tiggers, I figure, make scares even bigger,

They dress up and scream ''Who am I? Can you guess?''

And tricks always happen when ghosts are a-flappin',

And tricks are what Tiggers like best!

I wanna scare myself and everyone else,

Those thrilly and chilly old willys will rise,

Cover your eyes little buddy, beware,

I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself!

Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

And who better?

Oh by the way...

BOO!

* * *

(End of flashback. Cut back to the alleyway. Also, thank you, Roleplayer48, that song is now stuck in my head again!)

"See?" Pinkie Pie asked and there was a long silence.

Timon finally found his voice after that long silence. "You mean to tell the four of us...that you've just been PRETENDING to be scared of Lulu over there?! That this whole thing was nothing but a BIG. FAT. JOKE?!"

The pink pony nodded. "Mmm-hmm. And it looks like Luna's having a lot of fun scaring every pony," she added. "She's really getting into it! Not bad for her first Nightmare Night, huh, huh?"

Timon groaned and looked ready to tear out his fur in frustration. "...I cannot BELIEVE what I am hearing!"

"Uh...Pinkie Pie, not to rain on your parade or anything, but Luna's not pretending," Pumbaa pointed out. "She genuinely thinks you're scared of her."

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes playfully. "Pfft. What are you talking about, Pumbaa?" she asked, not believing him. "Didn't you see her whole ''RAH I'M PRINCESS LUNA I'M GONNA GET YOU RAAAAHHHH!'' And that trick with the spiders? That was priceless!"

Timon growled. "PINKIE PIE, I SWEAR YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT IN A MINUTE!" he raged. "I mean, look at her!" He pointed at Luna lying down defeated again while poking a piece of candy on the floor down the alley. "Does she LOOK like she's having any so called FUN?!"

Pinkie Pie looked over at the Princess of the Night and she saw that he was right. "No...she doesn't..." Feeling concerned, she trotted on over to Luna. "Princess, whatever's the matter?" she inquired.

"Oh. It's you again," Luna said bitterly. "Well, what do you want then? Come to scream again, little pony? Do not worry. I shall take leave of this place, where you and the others may never have to see my frightening visage again." She got up and began to walk away.

Pinkie Pie was _really_ confused now. "Wha...leave? I don't understand...Weren't you having fun?"

"Fun?" the Princess of the Night repeated and turned back round, facing Pinkie with tears in her eyes. "FUN?! Surely thou does jest! Dost thou truly believe I enjoy frightening my subjects?! That I revel in the fact that they see me as nothing more than a monster?!"

"But...you're not a monster," the pink pony stammered, taken aback "Everypony knows that. We're just...pretending."

Luna's expression turned dark. "Oh...I see how it is now," she said coldly. "They see me not as a demon, but as an object of ridicule." Her tone then turned sarcastic. "Truly, I feel honored. Can't you tell by me invisible smile?"

"No! Wait!" Pinkie Pie protested. "That's not! I don't..."

"There!" Timon exclaimed. "You see Pinkie? Do you understand NOW what I've been telling ya?"

Sunrise Blossom sighed and ran a hoof over her face. "Timon, relax. I'll handle this," she requested. "You take this potion. It'll help you calm down." She gave Timon the potion that she often used on Twilight, and turned to the upset pink pony. "Now Pinkie, put yourself in Luna's place here. How would YOU feel if everyone was constantly running way from you, constantly reminding you of a single mistake you made?"

Pinkie Pie thought long and hard for 30 seconds as Jeopardy think music played in the background. After that, in realisation, her face contorted into an agonised frown. "Well, I think I...I would feel really bad. As if...everypony hated me for no real reason whatsoever."

"Actually Pinkie," said 'Tigger', "everypony WILL eventually start hating you and your crazy chaotic hyperactive antics for no reason whatsoever in a few years from now." (Oh my goodness! He's foreshadowing Season 7 and 8, isn't he?!)

"WHAT?!" Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed, surprised to hear this.

Sunrise Blossom was looking unsure. "Really? How do you know that for sure Disc...I mean...''Tigger''?" she asked, almost slipping up.

"Because," 'Tigger' whispered so only Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise can hear so as not to give anything away to Pinkie, "being the magical Lord of Chaos I am, I can actually see into the future."

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene as we cut back to the cinema) Wow Pumbaa! Looks like we were right after all!

Pumbaa: Yeah! Discord CAN see the future before it happens!

Sunrise Blossom: Funny how none of us remembered that until watching this episode.

Discord: Well it HAS been many years since I first told you I had that ability. (Presses button on remote to continue the scene)

* * *

'Tigger' produced a crystal ball from somewhere and presented it to Pinkie Pie. "Look into my crystal ball that I've brought with me, Pinkie Pie and I'll show you what may or may not happen in a few years from now."

Pinkie looked into the crystal ball as it showed her various scenes of Pinkie treatment from recent seasons such as, how her sister, Maud Pie, moves away to Ghastly Gorge after Pinkie kept checking in on her and Starlight Glimmer, who won't be appearing in this series for quite a while, to see if they were becoming best friends in the Season 7 episode ''Rock Solid Friendship'', Rainbow Dash throwing away Pinkie's pies whenever she wasn't looking in the episode ''Secrets and Pies'', Maud Pie choosing to stay on the grassy hills and fly kites with Starlight and a genderbent version Maud Pie named Mudbriar for her birthday rather than have Pinkie throw her a special party thus making her cry and move back to the rock farm, and of course, who can forget RolePlayer48's most HATED Season 8 episode ''Yakity-Sax'' where the Mane Seven hated Pinkie and cause her to move away to Yakyakistan just because she was playing an instrument the yaks called a youvidaphone really badly...REALLY, MANE SEVEN?!)

Pinkie Pie gasped as the crystal ball went dark. "Oh no!" she moaned. "Oh Tigger, I don't know how you have the ability to predict the future, but whether that does happen or not, that WOULD make me feel awful as I just described to you before you brought this up."

"Sort of like how Luna feels that everypony is afraid of and hates her because they're PRETENDING to be scared, hmm?" Timon suggested.

"Nightmare Moon was one of the worst mistakes I had ever made, Pinkie Pie," Luna informed the pink pony. "It cost me a thousand years. With my sister and with my subjects. And it very nearly cost the lives of innocents, nearly destroyed the very country that I swore to protect. I had hoped, that with my cleansing by the Elements of Harmony, that I would be able to start over, to finally form a connection with the ponies of Equestria, as I had longed for all those years ago. I had hoped that I would be able to earn a second chance. But it seems that, once again, I was mistaken."

Pinkie Pie began to cry herself as 'Tigger' snapped his paws and played the world's smallest violin from that Spongebob episode ''Squilliam Returns''. "I am so sorry, Princess. I wasn't trying to be mean, I swear. Nightmare Night is supposed to be fun. It's fun to be scared. I thought you knew that. I was trying to help you be as scary as you could be, so everypony could have fun!" She lowered head in shame. "But you weren't having fun, were you? We made you think we didn't like you, and that's not true at all! We're glad you're here, Luna! We really are...but we didn't do a good job showing it."

The Princess of the Night blinked. "Truly...thou art glad I'm here?"

"Of course!" the pink pony exclaimed, becoming happy so fast that it was surprising that no pony got whiplash. "You're our friend!"

"F-friend?" Luna repeated.

Pipsqueak, who had heard this whole conversation, ran up to Luna, and gave her a great big hug. "Excuse me, Princess Luna?"

Sunrise Blossom was surprised to see the foal. "Pipsqueak? How much did you hear?" she asked, having assumed that no pony was around to hear any of what was going on.

"The whole thing actually," Pipsqueak confessed, but he was still smiling and looking up at the Princess of the Night. "But anyway Luna, if it means anything. . .I want you to know. . .that you're my most favorite Princess ever."

Luna was touched by this compliment. "I am?"

Pipsqueak nodded. "You bet," he confirmed. "By the way, do you suppose maybe you can come back next year and scare us just for harmless fun again?"

Luna was confused by the request. "You'd really want that?"

"Well, that's what Nightmare Night is all about!" Pipsqueak pointed out.

Luna smiled and spread her wings. "Well then, in that case, we shall have to bring" she switched to the Royal Canterlot Voice "NIGHTMARE NIGHT BACK!"

And every pony in Ponyville, who'd been alerted to what was going on in the alleyway, all cheered. "YAY!"

* * *

Later that night, the festival was fully restored and the party was in full swing with the ponies and Princess Luna all having fun. Watching this, Twilight Sparkle had Spike write a letter to Princess Celestia, having learned an important lesson while Sunrise Blossom, Timon, 'Tigger', and Pumbaa helped the Princess win some prizes at some of the games.

"Dear Princess Celestia," she said and the baby dragon wrote. "When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem – your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever!" She then ate a piece of candy happily.

Rainbow Dash, who'd recovered from being beaten up by Timon earlier, snuck up on the purple unicorn with the storm cloud and she raised her hoofs – when lightning zapped her from behind and she screamed, zooming off.

Startled by this, Twilight Sparkle and Spike saw Princess Luna was now on the cloud, having snuck up on the blue pegasus, and she was laughing. Exchanging a smile, Spike and Twilight Sparkle also laughed, enjoying the sight of the blue pegasus getting a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

When the festival began whining down and the sleepy fillies and foals were taken home to go to bed, Princess Luna assisted with the cleanup before heading back to Canterlot, and Sunrise Blossom, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, who was still fuming at being out-pranked by the Princess, Twilight Sparkle with a sleeping Spike on her back, and Applejack gathered around to say goodbye to Timon, 'Tigger', and Pumbaa.

"That was _some_ party," the meerkat complimented. "And it was great how things turned out with Princess Luna."

"Yup," said the warthog, wearing saddlebags that had their costumes, candy, and prizes stored in them. "Hope to see you all again sometime," he added as Timon looped the chain around their necks.

The ponies agreed and shielded their eyes as the three animals disappeared in a flash of light. When they were gone, the ponies parted ways to go home and get some much-needed sleep afters such an intense night.

* * *

Unknown to any of the ponies of Ponyville and not even Princess Luna had been aware that the whole time that the festival had been taking place, they had been spied on by a shadowy figure hiding in the nearby Everfree Forest.

The figure stepped out from among the trees, turning out to be Shadow Star, and she quietly chuckled, having seen and heard everything that had gone on that night.

' _Quite a turn of events,'_ she thought. _'I had intended to use this night to cause trouble for the ponies, but with Princess Luna here, and at her strongest due to it being night, I knew it would be unwise. But one day, I will have the means to take out both Princesses, the Mane Seven, and then all of Equestria will be mine!'_

Pulling her hood over her head, Shadow Star disappeared back into the forest. She had many plans to make.

* * *

A/N: And that is how the episode should've ended if the lawyers of Hasbro hadn't threaten me. I hoped you enjoy this, Roleplayer48. See you tomorrow! R&R everyone!


End file.
